


The House Divided

by iambjo12



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: Married Faberry, Separated Faberry, Divorced Faberry.  Angsty I guess.  Kids.  Marvel vs DC





	The House Divided

“Hey Sam,” Quinn said opening to the door to her longtime friend.  “I  _ really _ appreciate this.  I didn’t know who else to call.”

 

“It’s ok Q, glad to stop by,” Sam said following his follow blonde into the home and coming into the living area. 

 

“NO IT’S NOT!”

 

“YES IT IS!”

 

… they heard from upstairs followed by a loud crash.  Sam winced as Quinn just rolled her eyes and fell into a chair.  More of the same arguing came wafting down to their ears.

 

“Should we…?” Sam’s eyes looking at the staircase. 

 

“No, if there was any blood we would have known about it by now.”

 

“So, what’s going on?” Sam asked taking a seat on the couch next to the chair Quinn was in. 

 

“Welcome to The House Divided,” Quinn replied, making a all encompassing motion with her hands. 

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“It all started about a week ago.  The kids came crashing through the door in mid argument already.  It took Rach and me a good 15 minutes to calm them down enough to finally get to the heart of the matter.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“DC vs. Marvel,” Quinn sighed. 

 

“You’re joking?  All of this,” Sam motioned to the commotion still coming from upstairs, “is over comics?”

 

“See why I brought in the big guns?” Quinn smirked and Sam smiled in return. 

 

“What do you really think is going on?” Sam asked seriously. 

 

“Rachel’s new movie just came out.  It might have something to do with that.”

 

“DC’s redemption of Catwoman, right?”

 

“Yep,” Quinn said, popping the ‘p.’

 

“Ok... damn Q, you’re kids are some tough critics,” Sam joked. 

 

“You have no idea.”

 

“And of course you were Marvel’s Black Widow last year.”  Quinn nodded. “Q, have you and Rachel been fighting recently?”

 

“She…” Quinn sighed again.  “Rachel moved out a couple of weeks ago.”

 

“What happened?” Sam asked putting his hand over top of Quinn’s that rested on her knee. 

 

“I don’t know.  I mean I know that she said that she felt like she needed some space but… that just doesn’t sound like her, you know?”

 

“If it wasn’t said in about fifty extra words, no it really doesn’t.”  They shared another small smile.

 

“She is here as much as she can be, but always leaves after the kids go to bed, so I’m pretty sure whatever is bothering her has everything to do with me.”

 

“Where is she now?”

 

“On set.  She had to do a couple of reshoots.”

 

“If you don’t mind, which I’m guessing you won’t seeing as how you called me in the first place, I’d like to talk to the kids about how they’re coping with the sudden change.  Maybe get a feel for where they are.”

 

“You’re the child psychologist, Dr. Evans,” Quinn said, pride in her eyes of her friend’s accomplishments, knowing how much his profession meant to Sam.  “Where would you like the little hellions?”

 

“I can go to them, they might be more comfortable on their turf.”

 

Quinn nodded and they both got up and went up the stairs.  Walking down the hall, Sam reacted just in time to pull Quinn back by her shoulders as a large book went sailing across the hallway from one room into another. 

 

“Thanks,” Quinn said, giving her friend another smile which Sam returned.  “Kids! Your Uncle Sam is here.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

Quinn stood in the kitchen, finishing up dinner while she let Sam and the kids have their little pow-wow in the neutral territory of the hallway.  She heard keys in the front door and let her head drop with another sigh. 

 

“Hey, the munchkins upstairs?” she heard Rachel ask from behind her.  She took a deep breath then turned around, blank face on. 

 

“Yeah, Sam’s up there with them.”

 

“Quinn, I thought we said that we would wait.”

 

“We did wait Rachel.  It’s gotten… more violent these last couple of days since you’ve been gone.”

 

“Are they alright?  I mean physically?”

 

“Langdon has a small scratch on his forehead and Tristan has a scrape on her knee.”

 

“Why didn’t you call me?”

 

“I did, you never answered.”

 

“When?”

 

“Two hours ago, after I got home with them.  The school called, they’ve taken to using supplies from the art room to continue their ‘battle’.  It was time to call Sam and I would have talked to you about it but like I said, no answer.”

 

“I was in a meeting with the director.”

 

“...”

 

“Did you tell Sam about…”

 

“I told him you moved out.  I honestly didn’t have anything else to tell him, given how clueless I am about our current situation.”

 

“That’s fair.  I’d like to hear what Sam has to say if you don’t mind…”

 

“It’s your house too Rachel.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“There’s no fighting anymore.”

 

“And you don’t think that’s a good thing?”

 

“It doesn’t feel like it is.  I always wanted us to be less argumentative, sure.  Of course we have never been anything other than passionate when we fought.  Maybe that’s why I’m missing it.”

 

“The passion?”

 

“You’ve seen Quinn upset, she has that fire in her eyes, the look of determination on her face.  Like she gives a damn…”

 

“You don’t think she ‘gives a damn’ anymore?”

 

“Of course I do, with the kids, her careers.”

 

“Just not about her marriage?”

 

“Sam, I told her that I needed some space and was going to stay at a hotel for awhile.  You know what she said?”

 

“...”

 

“She said, ‘okay’.  The woman I have been with for 15 years let me walk out that door with nothing more than an ‘okay’.  Not even a shrug to go with it.”

 

“Rachel, Quinn obviously cares about you, otherwise…”

 

“What Sam?  You aren’t here for me, you aren’t even here for her.  She called you because she’s worried about the twins.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“I’m not a marriage counselor Rach.”

 

“I left two weeks ago Sam.  You talk to Quinn at least once a week just to catch up.  Not even from a psychologist standpoint but as her friend, the fact that apparently never mentioned it doesn’t strike you as odd?”

 

“Yeah, yeah it does.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“Your mother is downstairs.  It would be nice if you spent some time with her.”

 

“What’s the point, she’s just going to leave again.”

 

“She loves you, she’s here for you.”

 

“But not for you.”

 

“That doesn’t make her love you or your brother any less.”

 

“We aren’t a family anymore.”

 

“Of course we are.  Nothing has been decided yet that can’t…”

 

“Do you love her anymore?”

 

Quinn was caught off guard by the blunt question from her daughter.  

 

“O-of course I do.”

 

“You don’t act like it.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“Not that I don’t love spending time with my main leading man but where’s your sister?”

 

“Up in her room.”

 

“Oh.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“So…”

 

“So.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“I don’t know how to talk to you anymore.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“I talk, you listen or at least pretend to.  That’s pretty much it. I hardly ever get a useful response from you to do anything with.”

 

“...”

 

“See?  Quinn I don’t know anything anymore.  Is it that you’ve honestly got nothing to say to me?  Do you, do you even want this marriage to work anymore?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Of course you do,” Rachel laughed, tiredly.

 

“...”

 

“You are so closed off to me.  We have never been like this, even when I was begging to be your friend in high school, you always had something to say about it, about me or my clothes, or anatomy.”

 

“Rachel, I…”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“I want to be here if you ever finish that sentence Quinn.  But I just cannot take the silence anymore.”

 

“...”

 

“I called the phone company and had the problem fixed.  You should be able to reach me now if something happens to the kids.  God knows you won’t be calling to actually talk about us.”

 

“...”

 

SLAM

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“Mommy?”

 

“What baby boy?”

 

“I want to live with mama.”

 

“You can’t stay at the hotel with her honey.  It isn’t big enough.”

 

“What about when she gets the apartment?”

 

“...”

 

“Mommy?”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“If you could just sign here…”

 

**_Quinn L. B. Fabray_ **

 

**_Rachel B. Berry-Fabray_ **

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“Oh come on!  That was so in!”

 

“Told you they’d lose in the fourth.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Kiddos with Rachel this weekend?”

 

“Her and Gavin are taking them to the mountains for a ski-trip.”

 

“They like Gavin alright?”

 

“I guess.  Langdon talks about him like he’s some kind of Greek God.”

 

“Well he did play Thor.”

 

“Tristan doesn’t talk about him at all.”

 

“She’s hardcore into DC.”

 

“She still hasn’t forgiven me for Black Widow.”

 

“No, I don’t think she ever will.”

 

<><><>\m/<><><>

 

“MOMMY!”

 

“Hey baby girl,” Quinn grinned, bending down slightly to catch the launching child.

 

“You look so good in your costume!”

 

“Does me playing Supergirl makeup for…” Quinn’s words were cut off my small fingers pressing on her lips.

 

“We don’t talk about that.”

 

“Deal,” the chuckled word muffled by fingers still there until Quinn pretending to nibble them, gaining a shriek from her daughter.  She dropped Tristan down suddenly earning another shriek before gently settling the girl on the ground who took off to wander around the set.  

 

“Mother,” her son said disinterestedly as he walked by Quinn calmly to go find his sister. 

 

“Ouch,” Quinn chuckled turning to face her ex-wife. 

 

“And to think, you used to be his favorite.”

 

“Eh,” Quinn shrugged with a smile playing on her lips.   
  


“Tristan’s right, you look  _ so _ good in your costume,” Rachel said, drinking in the sight before her.  

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah.  DC looks good on you Quinn.”

 

“Something had to change.”

 

“Yes, yes it did.  And I am so glad that it did,” Rachel said wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck, Quinn wrapping her own arms around Rachel’s waist.

 

“Me too Catwoman, me too.”


End file.
